The Nation
(The Nation represents the WtA world of 2009-2012, not the WtA world of 1994-2004 in the oWoD books. It is what evolved after the coming of the Red Star and the un-Appocalypse, as the Garou began a resurgence in numbers.) Overview The Garou Nation is composed of Concordiat Garou, kinfolk-by-blood, Fera and Fae allied to the Concordiat and even human beings who have undergone the Rite of Adoption by the Children of Gaia or the Rite of Claiming by another tribe. Within the game, renown is measured by the stories told about characters and how Garou, in general, speak of them both publicly and privately. Within the social fabric of the Nation, lupus and homid Garou hold higher status than metis. The Garou have precedence (usually) over Fera or Fae who have accomplished the same deeds in Gaia's name. Will-workers are generally viewed with suspicion that, once it becomes respect, leads to deference. Ordinary kinfolk or kinfolk with only minor gifts are second-class citizens, cherished but also treated with a certain disregard for their personal wants and opinions. Redemption's Road' '''is a particularly liberal, humanistic, kinfolk-friendly sept. It is not the standard for the Nation; Spider Lightning is more characteristic of traditional, wilderness septs which has disdain for the urrah. Humans are at best avoided by members of the Nation and at worse? Quietly dispatched without regard if they are any sort of threat to the security or ideals of the Nation. For a non-kinfolk human to be taken into the bed or family of a shifter is uncommon but once it happens and they have, by rite vs. by blood, become "kinfolk"', they are treated like all other kinfolk and capable, if they serve The Nation well enough, of gaining renown and social status. 'In Denver' The total number of Gaian shifters in the '''Mile High Protectorate' now fluctuates between 100-200. Well over half are Garou, primarily of the Shadow Lord, Silver Fang, Fianna and Children of Gaia tribes. Before the mid 1800s, all of the area belonged to the Uktena and native Fera breeds such as the Pumonca, and according to legend, the Gurahl, who were driven extinct before 1900 just as they had elsewhere during the War of Rage. 'The Fae' The Garou of Denver have an unusually positive relationship with the Fae compared to most protectorates. This itself is a recent development, starting in 2007-2008 and then rapidly expanding in 2010-2011. Denver has become one of the primary gathering places for the Tuatha de Fionn, the camp of Fae-blooded Garou primarily but not entirely of the Fianna tribe. The growing ties between the Fae and the Garou is creating a hybridization of cultures that begs for backlash from traditionalists on both side. 'The Mages... and the Angel' Berkley Lake Chantry was founded in the 1960s by a cabal of kinfolk mages that included the now legendary Carl Trask. These Will-Workers had come to Denver to help the Trueborn fight the Wyrm's Cry Warr and were instrumental in their victory and the foundation of Redemption's Road. With that 50 year history behind them, the Nation of Denver has a much more liberal (some traditionalists say heretical) view of mages and several kinfolk mages such as Trask and the zealous Ailey Huxley have gained so much status and exposure within the local Nation that the Garou, especially of Redemption are viewed as lazy and over-dependent upon the Namer Kinfolk by more traditional shifters. The mages of Othala, Denver's newer chantry, are not generally kinfolk but they have always had a positive relationship since their inception with many members of the Nation and are typically treated "as-kinfolk", especially after their participation in the destruction of Vox and Shatterscream. The founders of Othala, along with the brilliant but erratic Silver Fang kinfolk mage Jeremiah Sinclair, serve as guardians for the secret cavern-node in Red Rocks belonging to the ancient spirit Dreadlor, who they conceal from the Nation for fear of greedy Garou trying to make a new caern. Jeremiah Sinclair is also one of a handful of people in Denver to know the true nature of Keegan- the fallen angel Naberius who is the terror of the local spirits, including both the Weaver and the Umbrood. To the Garou, Naberius is only known as The Other-- an entity that in recent years suddenly bursts through the Umbra, devouring any spirit for its essence it can catch. Keegan's participation in the raid on Shatterscream brought him to the attention of the Garou, some of whom are beginning to investigate. 'Sorcerers & Psychics' Since the fighting of the Wyrm's Cry War, a growing number of kinfolk have been born with either a gift for hedge magic or psychic powers. Some believe this is Gaia's way of combatting the Weaver and the Wyld. These kinfolk often give birth to children who are either Trueborn, Awaken as mages, or possess the same gifts as their parents. This has shifted the Nation's view of kinfolk towards a more egalitarian and inclusive point-of-view. In addition, humanistic views towards love, romantic relationships, even marriage have taken root in the younger generation of shifters, causing them to regard their "mates" differently, especially when said mate is a sorcerer or psychic. This trend is a very American one, however, and Garou from Europe and Russia (especially the Slavic/Russian Silver Fangs and Shadow Lords) are often at odds with it. 'The Fera' One of the emerging triumphs of the Nation, ironically, was put into motion by the departure of the Stargazers for the Emerald Court of Asia. Discovering a society of multi-racial shifters in Asia and other events in the 1990s allowed for the Renewalists like King Albrect to extend an olive branch for the Fera. In Denver, the Corax and Nuwisha helped fight the Wyrm's Cry War and have been welcome at both septs ever since though most nuwisha prefer to do so disguised as Garou for their own amusement. Several Bastet have also made themselves home at Redemption's Road and the city's ratkin have a mixed relationship that was damaged in the winter of 2010-2011 when it was discovered that one of their own, Charlotte Templeton, had been selling information to both the Gaians and Spirals in order to get them to kill each other and each other's kinfolk in an attempt to "get rid of all the dawgs once and for all." 'Vampires & Other Minions of the Wyrm' The Garou launched a pogrom against the vampires in both the spring of 2009 and then, more recently, in the summer of 2010 resulting in the slaying of Indrus Mawr and the dissolution of the Camarilla in Denver. The Sabbat, encouraged by the Black Spiral Dancers of Firewater, are now unleashing upon the protectorate. This recent development (August 2011) is only beginning to effect the Nation, which had just overcome the Defiler-serving Spirals of Shatterscream and their nephandic master, Vox. As of August 2010, there are very few Black Spiral Dancers in the Mile High Protectorate. Firewater, if still in existence, has moved and cannot be located, even by the mages. The Garou are now turning their attention to other enemies of the Nation, especially the Sabbat and Labcorp. [[Outside of Denver|'Outside of Denver']] -- coming September 2011 -- Category:Werewolf Category:Mage Category:Changeling Category:Metaplot